Gatos de Chocolate
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. Oneshot. Tiempo de Halloween. Harry es visitado por dos niños traviesos y termina en la Mansión Malfoy. LuciusxHarry con la intromisión de Severus.


* * *

**Gatos de Chocolate**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

N/A: One-shot

* * *

Harry cerró las llaves del gas y apagó la estufa para luego quedarse observando hacia fuera de la ventana de la cocina. Acababa de anochecer y ya había visto varios niños pasar con sus padres, hermanos o primos mientras pedían dulces del otro lado de la calle. Pronto tocarían a su puerta nuevamente y esperaba que siguiera durante toda la noche. 

Había preparado varios dulces, manzanas con espeso y suave caramelo bañadas en maní y almendras, blancos fantasmas de malvavisco, pequeños murciélagos de chocolate rellenos de dulce de cereza, incluso habían ranas de chocolate... aunque claro, estas últimas no se movían.

La magia había dejado de formar parte de su vida hacía mucho tiempo. Al final había sido el instrumento para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Pero ser el instrumento significaba que alguien debía usarlo y ese alguien había resultado ser nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape.

Si lo pensaba bien, no le había importado ser usado, no consideraba que el precio a pagar por una existencia libre de Voldemort fuera demasiado alto. Pero ese día, Harry había entregado hasta la última gota de su magia y desde entonces había desaparecido de su vida por completo.

Terminó de colocar sobre una bandeja las galletas con cubierta de fresas y crema para sacar finalmente del horno unos esponjosos bizcochitos de chocolate en forma de gatos asustados los cuales cubriría con polvo de chocolate.

Con cuidado y dedicación desmoldó los bizcochitos, dejándolos enfriar sobre una parrilla de hornear cubierta de papel celofán y cuando estuvieron tibios los espolvoreó de chocolate completamente. Los colocó finalmente en un plato cubierto de azúcar en polvo y sonrió satisfecho.

Apenas había terminado de ponerlo todo sobre la mesa cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

"¡Dulce o truco!" Exclamaron dos niños que parecían estar entre las edades de seis y siete años. Uno de ellos vestía de vampiro mientras que el otro vestía de... ¿mortífago? Sacudió la cabeza brevemente, los niños muggle no podían saber qué era o había sido un mortífago, no niños de esas edades. Reconoció de inmediato al niño vestido de vampiro.

"¿Billy?" Cuando el niño sonrió dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. "Entonces supongo que este debe ser... ¡Andrew!" Sonrió cuando al levantar la máscara blanca pudo reconocer al otro niño, ambos vecinos de su misma calle. "¿Y dónde dejaron a sus padres?" Quiso saber puesto que los niños nunca salían de sus casas la Noche de Brujas sin sus padres.

"Nos han dejado venir aquí primero, así nos llevamos los mejores dulces." Replicó el mayor con una sonrisa algo torcida que Harry interpretó como una de travesura infantil.

"Oh..." Dijo fingiendo sorpresa. "Pues llegan justo a tiempo, les recomiendo las manzanas con caramelo, las hice como les gustan a ambos." Comentó con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos niños saltaron de emoción y se acercaron a la mesa, escogiendo con cuidado algunos de los dulces.

"Gracias, Harry." Exclamaron desde la puerta y el moreno sonrió despidiéndolos con la mano pero entonces el más pequeño regresó corriendo y le puso algo en la mano.

"Casi lo olvidaba. Mi papá me pidió que te diera esto." Dijo el niño con una sonrisa. Harry cerró la mano sobre el objeto y sonrió.

"Gracias." Le dijo y apenas había dicho la palabra sintió una sensación de enganche en su ombligo que conocía a la perfección. Justo antes de desaparecer le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño Billy.

Apareció en lo que parecía ser una enorme cueva y cayó al suelo por lo inesperado del viaje. Se puso en pie con lentitud y descubrió que ambos niños lo habían acompañado. "¿Multijugos?" Susurró y pudo escuchar con claridad la prístina risa de los chiquillos que, varita en mano, parecían saltar de emoción.

Dejó escapar un corto suspiro y observando a su alrededor pudo ver una luz al fondo de todo. Sintió una de las varitas empujarlo por la cintura y con algo de resignación comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección.

"¿Y quiénes, si se puede saber, son los que han capturado al gran Harry Potter." Musitó intentando dejar la tristeza a un lado y preguntándose si al menos Billy y Andrew estarían seguros en sus casas... o si alguno de los padres extrañaría el que su casa estuviera abierta. Seguramente no... al ver los dulces sobre la mesa lo tomarían como una invitación.

"No tardarás mucho en averiguarlo." Le respondió una de las aniñadas voces con una crueldad que en nada pareaba con la edad del niño.

"Supongo que no." Y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una especie de salón con un altar de piedra en el centro que Harry miró sin asombro. La varita en su espalda lo hizo moverse y no tuvo que escuchar la orden para saber lo que querían que hiciera. Al menos sabía que no podían revivir al Señor Tenebroso con su sangre, Severus se había encargado de eso. ¿Venganza entonces?

Se recostó sobre el altar de piedra y así como lo esperaba, pesadas cadenas mágicas con sus correspondientes grilletes lo ataron al altar. "Bien... bien... bien... esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos." La voz, ya no tan aniñada, resonó en un terso siseo por el lugar y Harry reconoció la voz de Lucius.

"Ciertamente." Otra voz que podía reconocer a ojos cerrados. Severus Snape. Cerró los ojos con derrota. La venganza es un platillo que se come mejor frío... recordó de repente las palabras. "¿Pero qué se puede esperar de un squib?" Siseó el hombre con desprecio. Escuchó el susurro de las ropas a su alrededor. "¿Sabes algo, muchacho...? Nunca creí esas imágenes que me mostraste durante las clases de oclumancia, así que me voy a tomar el tiempo de verlas con más detenimiento. Lucius... ¿me harías los honores?"

Lucius aún sujetaba la máscara de mortífago en su mano cuando se acercó a Harry. Con su bastón recitó un hechizo que Harry reconoció como un anti desmayos. Luego aquellos ojos negros como pozos se fijaron en los suyos. "_Legilimancia._" Susurró y Harry se hundió en sus más dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Lucius había transfigurado una roca en una especie de trono. "Vamos, Severus, estoy aburrido. ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con él?" 

"¡Cuando me muestre la verdad!" Exclamó exasperado.

"Vas a romper nuestro juguete demasiado pronto." Comentó Lucius con su usual languidez.

"Es demasiado terco para romperse." Gruñó el moreno aún más enojado.

"Lo sobrestimas, Severus." Comentó Lucius acercándose y enjugando con un dedo una de las lágrimas de los ojos verdes que muy abiertos parecían mirar al techo perdidos. Levantó su bastón y sacó de él su varita la que hizo encender hasta que la punta estuvo al rojo vivo.

La pasó por la suave carne del vientre del joven quien se estremeció violentamente pero no salió de su catarsis. "Te lo dije, Sev."

"¡Maldito mocoso!" Exclamó el moreno contrariado y Lucius arqueó una ceja.

"Y dime, Severus... ¿qué ocultaba en su mente que te pareció lo suficientemente importante como para romperlo así?" Como un gesto al descuido musitó un finite incantatum que terminó el hechizo anti desmayo pero los ojos verdes no se cerraron sino que continuaron mirando perdidos. "Completamente inservible. Y ni siquiera me dejaste usarlo." Se quejó el rubio.

Severus dio otra especie de grito enojado y desapareció dejando al rubio solo con Harry. Por unos segundos el rubio miró el lugar donde había desaparecido su cómplice y luego se giró hacia el cuerpo del muchacho musitando un hechizo simple de sanación que cerró la herida que le acababa de proporcionar. Pasó una mano enguantada por la piel restaurada y dio un suspiro bastante arrogante. "Una lástima... toda una lástima. Pude haberte hecho gritar... y llorar... pidiendo clemencia." Suspiró como un niño que ha perdido su juguete nuevo.

Lucius miró a su alrededor, no pensaba pasarse el resto del tiempo allí en aquella húmeda cueva en medio de la nada sin siquiera una silla cómoda para sentarse. Tocó los grilletes con la punta de su varita y el cuerpo quedó libre por lo que pudo levitarlo frente a sí mismo por una puerta semi escondida en la piedra y que daba, nada más y nada menos que a uno de los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy.

Lo llevó a su propia habitación y dejándolo sobre la cama buscó en una de los cajones de la habitación una botella con un líquido claro para luego sentarse al lado del joven. "Pobre Harry..." Musitó pasando los dedos por los desordenados cabellos. Los verdes ojos miraban fijamente a lo lejos pero todavía salían de ellos lágrimas silenciosas. "...te aseguro que si Severus no te ha roto por completo voy a encontrar la forma de componerte y entonces nos divertiremos un buen rato." Sabía que una de las cosas que podía ayudar a traer de vuelta la mente del Gryffindor era usar su nombre cada vez que pudiera.

Mientras lo acariciaba levantó su varita. "Accio bolsas." A su mano llegaron las bolsas de dulces que muy infantilmente había hecho que Severus le acompañara a recoger y de ella sacó una de las manzanas de caramelo que había preparado el joven. La puso sobre la mesita de noche mientras sacaba uno de los pequeños bizcochos en forma de gato. Esa última golosina la miró con gran interés antes de darle un mordisco. Sus ojos se iluminaron con delicia. "Merlín, Harry, siquiera pudo dejarme tomar otro de estos, está delicioso." Al terminar se limpió todo rastro del polvo de chocolate y se inclinó para besar aquellos labios entreabiertos e introducir levemente su lengua para probar el sabor del joven. "Tan divino como tus bizcochos de chocolate, Harry." Dijo de forma casi afectuosa antes de enderezarse.

Lo levantó un poco y lo hizo beber la poción que no era otra que la poción para dormir sin soñar y continuó acariciando los cabellos hasta que cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió acompasada. Sonrió de forma algo sádica cuando se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa de dormir. Se divertiría un rato jugando a vestir a su pequeño durmiente antes de regresar a la casa del joven en busca de otro bizcocho.

* * *

Harry despertó sintiéndose tan agotado como nunca en su vida. Alguien acariciaba sus cabellos y era algo tan difícil de entender, que alguien pudiera siquiera tener un gesto tierno hacia su persona, que las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras su respiración se cuajaba de suaves sollozos. 

"Ya, shhhh, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien." Conocía la voz... muy en lo profundo de su mente podía reconocerla pero en esos momentos se negaba a hacerlo. Se dejó acariciar y se dejó consolar aún sabiendo que todo debía ser una farsa. Pero se sentía tan bien que por instinto se levantó sollozando adormilado y se fue acomodando sobre el hombre que lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un niño pero en esos momentos se sentía como uno. Llorando finalmente todos esos años de frustración. Tal pareciera que mientras más lloraba, más lágrimas tenía.

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando finalmente fue consciente de que había dejado de llorar, que había dejado de sentir esa quemazón en los ojos.

Era como si una enorme explosión hubiera arrasado con todas sus murallas, sus culpas, sus resentimientos y hubiera dejado una extensión en el plano de su alma... una extensión en cuyo centro acababa de nacer una verde hojita de esperanza.

Movió su rostro lentamente sobre el pecho que descansaba para regodearse en ese sentimiento de paz y suspiró profundamente sintiendo los ojos extrañamente secos.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Lucius y Harry bloqueó la parte de su mente que le decía que aquella voz sólo podía darle disgustos para asentir levemente. "¿Sabes que estás encima de mí completamente?" Harry volvió a asentir. "¿No te molesta?" Volvió a preguntar el hombre y Harry negó.

"¿Sabías que tu cuerpo me tienta a hacer muchas cosas...?" Susurró Lucius con deseo y Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de moverse un poco y acomodarse mejor. "Ummhh..." Suspiró el rubio hundiendo su cabeza en los desordenados cabellos y aspirando suavemente el aroma de los mismos... olor a dulces y bizcochos... seguramente los que estaba preparando antes que lo secuestraran. "Hueles delicioso."

"¿Vas a torturarme como lo hizo Snape?" Preguntó Harry con voz suave.

"¿Como Severus? No... Lo que sea que te hizo Severus no es lo que yo quiero de ti." Dijo al tiempo que la mano que acariciaba conciliadoramente la espalda bajaba lentamente, regodeándose en acariciar esa piel blanca y suavemente redondeada hasta cubrir uno de los respingados glúteos y apretarlo significativamente. Sonrió cuando el joven dejó escuchar un suave suspiro.

Su otra mano se unió a la exploración descubriendo con delicia que el joven cuerpo no rechazaba sus avances, restregándose suavemente pero con bien dirigida intención sobre sus piernas y su pecho. El cálido aliento del moreno precipitándose sobre sus ropas y podía jurar que los tiernos labios habían encontrado la silueta de su pezón sobre la fina tela de su camisa y la humedecían con el vapor muy a propósito.

Enredó una de sus manos en los negros cabellos para separarlo de su pecho con cuidado y mirar en aquellos ojos tan verdes y cristalinos como la más bella esmeralda. En ese breve instante entre la exhalación de su pecho y su sorpresa supo que estaba perdido porque en el fondo de aquella alma había sed... no sólo deseo y ansias de entregarse ciegamente al primero que lo amara. Había una enorme necesidad de sentir... de abandonar el vacío que lo estaba consumiendo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se sumergió en aquella mirada y respondió, deseo contra deseo, ansiedad contra ansiedad... necesidad contra necesidad de sentirse vivo. Apenas un gemido ahogado fue el inicio de su sentencia.

* * *

"¡Malditos muggles!" Exclamó Severus entrando como una furia al primoroso balcón donde Lucius tomaba un poco de té sin fijarse que en su plato tenía unos bizcochos de chocolate en forma de gato recién hechos. 

"¿Qué sucede, Severus?" Preguntó el rubio arqueando una elegante ceja y observando a su cómplice con ojos críticos.

"¡Esos malditos muggles! Toda esa porquería en su mente era cierta, Lucius. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Con razón no resistió la sesión de legilimancia. ¿Dónde está Potter?" Reclamó en voz alta.

"¿Potter? Pues tuve que aprovechar lo que me dejaste, Severus. Tú tuviste tu diversión, no era justo..." Comenzó a decir pero el moreno lo interrumpió con algo de pánico en su ronca voz.

"¿¡¡Qué hiciste con Potter!!?" Reclamó hecho una furia el moreno. Lucius le dio una mirada que no mostraba ni pizca de asombro.

"Tomé lo que pude." Le dijo secamente. "Ahora siéntate, es la hora del té y tenemos un invitado." Comentó con calculada frialdad. Severus lo miró con lo que parecía ser un odio profundo pero no era más que su forma de expresar lo mucho que le desagradaba que el rubio le diera órdenes. "¿Has visto lo que tenemos para hoy?" Preguntó Lucius, de repente con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Severus entrecerró los ojos con sospecha intentando captar qué era lo que había en el rubio que estaba fuera de lugar y sintiéndose a punto de perder la paciencia por la negativa de Lucius en decirle qué había hecho con el joven secuestrado.

Uno de los elfos apareció y colocó una bandeja de galletas cubiertas de fresas y crema que llenaron el pequeño balconcito con su dulce aroma. Severus miró las galletas con ojos críticos y luego miró los bizcochos de chocolate con una expresión que hizo que una leve curva trepara a la comisura de los labios de Lucius.

¿Acaso no eran las galletas que había tomado en casa de Potter? Pero estaban recién hechas...

Tan intensamente las estaba mirando que se sobresaltó cuando alguien se sentó a la mesa. "Hermosa tarde¿no crees, Severus?" Comentó una voz joven y que conocía perfectamente.

"¡Potter!"

"Harry." Le corrigió el joven.

"¡Lucius!" Dijo esta vez Severus en dirección al rubio exigiéndole una explicación.

"Severus." Sonrió el rubio. "Cualquiera diría que acabas de aprender nuestros nombres."

"¡Explíquense!" Exigió sin entender.

"No tienes por qué agitarte, Severus. Es obvio que logré sacar a Harry de la catarsis en que lo dejaste cuando saliste tan aprisa y sin decirme a dónde ibas." Lo miró enfatizando el hecho de que Severus lo dejara con el paquete sin decirle nada. "Y ya te dije, tomé lo que pude."

Severus giró hacia Harry quien servía el té tan correctamente que no pudo encontrar fallo alguno como era natural cuando se trataba del hijo de James. Luego lo miró colocar cinco galletas en su platillo obviando el bizcocho. Severus no pudo menos que arquear una ceja. ¿Cómo sabía el mocoso que no le gustaba el chocolate?

A Lucius le sirvió con destreza dos pequeños bizcochos de chocolate y para él sirvió ambos dulces.

"¿No piensas decir nada?" Exclamó dirigiéndose a Harry de forma brusca a lo que Lucius chasqueó la lengua levemente en señal de desaprobación.

Harry se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su té con delicadeza. "¿Qué puedo decir?" Comentó sonriendo. "Pensé que sería una Noche de Brujas aburrida." Dicho lo cual Lucius comenzó a reír evitando que se notara un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
